Friends comes first
by Exo-Toxicimpulse
Summary: A slight cold can be contagious... he has no time to lay back when his friends needs Tending... That triggered alot of past memories, he choose to forget. VecVan, CharCream, Shadow,Tails, Espio.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Comes first**

**Author: **I do not own anythin...**  
**

Somewhere deep in forest, there is a small house that looked inactive, rather it looked like a dumpe; not fancy, but humble. There was a sign on the door and it said 'The Chaotix Detective Agency'. It was midnight so of course the lights were off.

A green slender Figure walks out of one of the rooms, dragging him self, groggily rubbing his head and clicking his tongue, while stretching.

His name is Vector the Crocodile, a large strong crocodile; He is the "head honcho", of the Chaotix Detective Agency. He Has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness.

He hadn't noticed a Purple shadow walking through the hall; he put on his headset to listen to his music at a minimum volume, he starts bobbing his head to the beat of the song.

The shadow taps a finger on Vector's shoulder which causes him to jump

"Vector, Relax its just me.." Vector turns around and sees it's his friend, a purple Chameleon.

"Espio!" Vector Startled to see his companion, waves his arms around trampled over his own tail and falls down the stairs. Espio reaches out but it was too late to grab him, and Vector still falls. Vector lets out a yelp with each fall on each step till he finally lands on the ground with loud thud.

His legs were tangled above his head while neck flat on the ground. Groaning from his aches and pains, he was stuck until Espio could help back to his feet. That Very moment, Espio swiftly walks downstairs and leans on the door frame with arms crossed over his chest; as an expert Ninja he stares down at Vector, who slowly stirred and carefully unbends his legs and tail, a loud cracked came from The crocodile's back who yelped, it echo thro the house, Espio stifles a chuckle and helps him to his feet the rest of the way.

Espio the Chameleon is an expert Ninja, he's 16 years old and is the 'guardian of honor' of the three Members of Chaotix, also being the calmest. He has a 'militaristic discipline' while also being quiet and laid back.

"Ya know Espio, ya could've atleast warned meh.. before this happens." Vector grumbles putting one hand under chin, with the other tapping the floor annoyed and glaring at his friend. Espio's responds with a shrug still wearing a smile on his face. "If you hadn't put on those useless headsets . . . ."

"They ain't useless. They're my babies" Vector grins and pets his headphones. Espio rolls his eyes, to which Vector responds.

"Ya know; if you at least try hearing one of the songs, You might actually like music" Put's headset back on, "Ya don't mind do Ya?" Espio sighs dejectedly, "I would mind, and I don't think or imagine my self liking that kind of Music ever. Or wearing those" Espio points at Vector's headsets.

Vector pouts at Espio's disdain "You won't know if you don't try it." Espio turns his nose up at Vector giving him a humph, as a response.

"Fine be like that, just next time warn me when you show up." Vector says not wanting to take another tumble down the stairs. Espio sighs "Very well, though its fun watching you Stumble over a mouse" Vector blushes "Hey! I thought it was a roach crawling around" Espio chuckles, "I meant it was one of Charmy's toys and--" Vector hisses in pain grabbing his back, Espio frowned as Vector was still pained walks up to his reptilian friend.

He helps Vector up the stairs to the couch and helps him to lay down. Vector sneezes wipes his snout with his arm, he looks around the house, clearly they haven't cleaned the house for days. "Hmm, looks like we haven't cleaned up the place in a while. So Espio--" Vector pauses after seeing Espio sitting in his usual place to meditate, obviously ignoring him.

"Oy!" He stood up fast winces a little as his back reminded him it was hurt, he fists up his hand and stomps his foot getting Espio's attention. "What're ya doing? This is no time to do yoga.. " Espio opens one eye glancing at Vector, "I'm Meditating." Vector grumbles at Espio, "Whatever ya call it, you got work to d-- Where's Charmy?" Espio shrugs. "Perhaps he's asleep."

Vector frowns at Espio still not moving to do anything, "You're no help….." He murmured. That was how the daily routine for team Chaotix began; Vector lazily walks into the Kitchen to make breakfast for his comrades. If he finds any food that is, the big croc walks over to the refrigerator and opens it up. As he opens it a blur of green suddenly appeared and snapped on his snout, Vector let's out a strangled yelp while he was trying to pull of the thing that bit him.

He started walking backwards trying to pry it off but ends up slipping and lands in a group of Rat traps. They start snapping simultaneously a few of them snapping onto Vector's fingers and tail.

"Aaaahhh!!" He cries out with this chaos of traps exploding. Espio appears at the door after hearing him yell and sweats drops at seeing Vector struggling on the ground. It all finally stops with vector catching his breath, he opens one eye to look at the aftermath and he was painfully covered in rat traps.

He didn't even have to wonder what the cause was. The youngest member and friend f the Chaotix, Charmy Bee peeks out of the living room knowing what had happened. Vector sees the little Bee peeking in, he growled as his eyes twitched in annoyance. "Charmy!!!!" Espio just shook his head.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends comes first**

Charmy ducks down and peeks out one more time, widen his eyes and flies off fast, Vector starts to chase after him. Charmy Bee is a 6 year old who is the "scatter-brained funny-kid" of the Chaotix. He is cheerful, curious, playful, careless, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about.

"But-but Vector! I can explain it this time.." Charmy tried to explain. Anyone that could see this would say 'For a heavy Weighted Croc he's pretty fast if he can catch up to Charmy bee.' "When I get my hands on you--!" Vector hopped on his right foot holding his left foot, trying to pry off the traps.

Vector Accidentally stepped back on his foot with a trap still on it, and slipped once again and crashes into Espio, while Charmy pauses in air near the door the sliding duo bumps into him, causing the three of them to slide into the kitchen. With a loud 'CRASH!' they're stopped by the floor cupboards.

Tangled up together, the bottom cupboard was damaged by the impact, some plates slides off the drying wrack falling on Vector; most broke but last one dish smacks on his snout and slips off, landing hard on Espio's head, making him yelp from it hitting him, then finally fell and broke on top of Charmy's helmet.

"Ow!" Charmy cried out. There was a moment of silence till Charmy broke the silence piping up and asking, "Is it the right time to explain now?" Vector tried to reach out angrily at Charmy, wanted to strangle him but he was too tangled up to get to the bee.

Instead he gave a long angry sigh, and before Vector could say anything, "Charmy, why were there mouse traps all over the Kitchen floor? And why is there one in the fridge…?" Espio asks dusting himself off after getting himself and Vector un tangled from each other. Vector stands up and grumbles, but decided to hold off on chasing Charmy again and listens for the little bug to give his answer, "Well, I woke up to get water.." Charmy shudders, "I found some mice in the fridge, so I set up some mouse traps." Vector sighs again, "Charmy, do ya Hafta set traps in the whole kitch-- never mind.. why in hell are you two awake anyway? It's past midnight.." Vector stated.

Charmy points out again that he was thirsty while sheepishly tapping his fingers together, still embarrassed by his Overkill on the traps, while Espio shrugged, "I turn in early.." Vector has a flat look on his face after Espio's reason, "Uh huh, you easily fall asleep in mid meditation… or is it more like you're day dreaming about someone, eh?" Vector snickers with smug smile while elbowing Espio.

Charmy gets a cute smile on his face after vector's teasing words, "Ooh, Espio is in love…" Charmy sang, Buzzing around Espio who looked annoyed by his two friends but kept calm.

"And what about you and cream.." Espio smirked. Charmy stopped his playful singing, "What do you mean?" Vector has a big crocs grin creeping on his face and says teasingly, "he talking about how you always go over to Cream's house when ever she's home." Vector teasing the young bee, "So you have a crush on Cream." Espio simply said coolly but still with a hint of a teasing tone in his voice.

Charmy's face goes red, "No way! We're just friends!" Charmy shouted, slightly embarrassed with arms crossed. But decides to turn the tables with a mischievous grin on his face, "What about Vector? He almost always turns red when Cream's mom is around." He giggled. Vector's face immediately turns red.

Angry and embarrassed he shoves them out of the kitchen, "You guys knock off you're childish games! its past your bed time anyway so get to bed!" The two chuckle and giggle at Vector's attitude, with Charmy obviously hitting a nerve and leave the Kitchen to Vector.

Espio simply returns to his usual meditation area. Vector grumbles and looks around for the food to make breakfast, and found out there wasn't any to begin with, he grumbles in frustration but quietly walks back to his office and starts digging through the drawers in his desk for cash Vector smiles happily; he had just found enough money to get some food at the market. The money was tight these couples of days; hardly any potential clients ask for their services as detectives anymore. They do small jobs which doesn't pay much, but it was enough for food and supplies.

Before leaving he heard a noise coming from upstairs one of the rooms. At first he wonders what it was, but choose to ignore it; As the place was still a mess. He looks over and frowns seeing Espio in his usual spot meditating again, he taps the Chameleon on the head to get his attention, "Espio, have you notice the place?" Vector hiding a toothy croc grin; which usually means he's  
annoyed or upset.

Espio scans the area, and raised an eye brow back at his friend, prompting vector to speak again, "Do you know what's wrong with the place?" Vector asked once more. Once again Espio looks around, noticing one of Charmy's toys was on a pile of rotten food that has flies buzzing above it. Some socks hanging on the antenna of the TV, and a few dead bugs in a pizza box, a wad of gum dangling on one of Vector's magazines. Espio states while observing the mass of filth, "Well, the floor is full of your Female bikini magazine and left over rotten food plus Charmy's toys, you know now that I mention it, it is rather disgusting to leave it around.." Espio stated, as he squints furrowing his eye brows.

Vector folds his arms with his face plastered with an expression of Seriousness and Sarcasm at once; something only Vector was capable of, "Oh really, Ya think? I'm goin' out to get more food, By the time I get back I want this place spotless." Vector  
ordered turning around quickly hiding his flushed cheeks as Espio was right about his magazines. Espio widened his eyes at the big Croc walking out and leaving such a menial chore to him without so much as picking up what he'd pointed out to vector as his. He lets out an exasperated sigh and stared at the disgraceful sight before him not liking the idea.

As if right on time; Charmy came peeking from the door holding a plushy in his arms. The croc notices him from the corner of his eye, turns his head to him, "and just what are you still doing up?" He asked picking up an old bowl of chocolate pudding and scoops a handful of the old dessert into his mouth. Seeing that made Espio shiver in disgust, "I wanted to ask Espio-- Is those raisins? Can I have some!" Charmy exclaimed, dashes over to Vector and ate with him. Espio stood there with his arms crossed and had a disgusted look, knowing what was next and scoots away before it happens. But he couldn't just let them go without a word, and decided to try to let them know gentley, "Guys… " Charmy still eating the raisins, "These raisins sure are crunchy.." Charmy continues chewing. Eyes shut, Vector nods, "Guys…" Vector eats a couple, "They taste funny.." Vector wondered, "Guys!" Vector and Charmy stop eating and stared at him, "Maybe, just perhaps it is because they are not raisins." Espio simply said, slowly walks towards the stairs.

Charmy and Vector gave each other a glance in confusion, "What do you mean?" asked in unison. Espio holds his face not believing they were this foolish, "ugh.. look at the pudding.." Espio pointed out quickly, before climbing up the stairs. They both looked down, and saw an awful sight to what was Espio referring to, looked back at each other with horror.

Rightfully so as they'd realized they were eating grubs swimming in the expired pudding, "Ahhhh!" Vector shouted and throws the bowl. "Ewww!" Charmy shouted in terror, both start spitting out what they had. Almost choking from disgust, meanwhile Espio went up to his room; he had a smile on his face, secretly thinking to himself that it served the two of them right for not keeping up with their share of cleaning. All the commotion with Vector and Charmy still trying to get rid of the taste of bug and expired pudding out of their mouths, "Ew! Yuck, that's the nastiest thing I've tasted no thanks to you!!!!" Vector yells at the young Bee. Whom of which was also wiping all the crud off his own tongue, "Me?! That was your chocolate pudding you left out for Bugs to swim in!!!!" Charmy yells at the Croc, but loses his attention fast. Vector was at the sink washing his mouth out, while Charmy cleaned up the raisins no it wasn't raisins it was something else crawling around.

"Boss! You gotta see this!" Charmy shouts in fear, irritated but after hearing Charmy buzz around in panic the reptile lifts up his head to find what the Bee was panicked about, only to have the Young Bug run into his face again. The impact caused Vector to spray water around the kitchen floor, not wanting to slip again Vector grabs on to something keeping his balance, "Hey Charmy Watch it!" Charmy rubbed his head and shook off the dizziness from running into vector again. He flies up while pointing at what he saw, "Uh oh!! I think its time for me to get back to bed!" the bee flies off to his room.

Vector on the other hand was furious at Charmy not only that but the house was even messier, he grumbles having no idea as to what was the young bee was talking about. At least until he took one step back into the main house, with a loud crunch under his foot, he looks down. Once again Vector's eyes twitch with annoyance. "Charmy!!!" Vector shouts out as he sees the mess left behind again, he dashed out of the kitchen to get a broom from the closet, and starts swinging it at the roaches crawling all over the floor in a rage. While doing all of this he says to himself in anger over this night's events between the Rattraps, Charmy's toys being left out and the expired food and bug, "Why do I get into these situations"

* * *

To be continued... plz comment, or atleast review that u've Read this story... so i can continue? plz?


End file.
